Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal composition, a panel using the same, and liquid crystal shutter glasses.
A high response speed can be achieved by using a display mode such as an IPS (in-plane switching) mode, VA (vertically aligned) mode, and OCB (optically compensated bend) mode for a liquid crystal panel. A liquid crystal panel is known using a liquid crystal material exhibiting the Kerr effect as a liquid crystal layer to achieve higher response speed. The Kerr effect is an effect in which the refractive index of a transparent isotropic medium exhibits anisotropy in proportion to the square of the external electric field. In a liquid crystal material exhibiting the Kerr effect, since the correlation length (the influence degree of orientational order) of the liquid crystal molecule is short, the material exhibits a high-speed electric field response of several milliseconds or less and provides a high response speed. Blue phases such as a cholesteric blue phase, smectic blue phase, and quasi-isotropic phase are known as liquid crystal materials exhibiting the Kerr effect.
As a liquid crystal layer using a liquid crystal material of the blue phase, one formed of a liquid crystal material and a polymer network formed by polymerizing an acrylate monomer having an alkyl group chain together with a crosslinker is known. The driving voltage for liquid crystal materials of the blue phase is high.